Catastrophe !
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Sakura est seule la veille du nouvel an. Mais son chef, Sasuke, l'invite a boire ensemble. Quand on est ivre, les catastrophes arrivent...
1. Imprévue

J'ai enfin finir d'écrire entièrement cette fiction, donc je peux la mettre pour ensuite vous la poster régulièrement et sans retard.

Donc, je vais vous informer sur les choses importantes :

**Couple :** Sasuke / Sakura**  
><strong>

****Pairing :**** K+, je n'ai rien écrit d'explicite en terme de relation sexuelle, bien qu'à un moment il se passe des choses plaisant pour les gens ! X)

**Résumé :** Sakura travaille dans l'entrepris la plus connu de la ville, dont le patron n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiha. Ils ne se fréquentent seulement pendant le travail et leur relation ne va pas plus loin que professionnel. Pourtant Sakura fera la pire erreur de sa vie en acceptant l'invitation du brun la veille du nouvel an. Quand on est ivre, les catastrophes arrivent...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et seulement à lui malheureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophe !<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :** _Imprévu_

Cette journée était le 31 Décembre. Tout le monde était pressé d'être cette soirée, pour s'amuser, revoir sa famille ou son petit ami, crier à minuit "Bonne année". Oui, tous ! Sauf moi, Sakura Haruno. Pourquoi revoir sa famille de laquelle nous avons fugué des années plus tôt ? Pourquoi revoir un petit-ami imaginaire puisque j'étais célibataire ? Non, pour moi, le nouvel an était tout sauf amusant. Chaque année, je me bourrais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher et cette simple pensée ne m'enchantait pas beaucoup, cela m'ennuyait même. Une fois de plus, j'allais être seule, à picoler pour dix, dans le même bar, le même barman, qui m'interdisait l'alcool au bout d'un nombre incalculable de verres. Comme dans mes habitudes, le matin au bureau, je m'enfermai à clé et soupirai en me jetant sur ma chaise. C'était tellement barbant d'entendre mes collègues excités à crier des "Bonnes années" à tue-tête. Mais bordel ! C'était la nuit à minuit qu'il fallait le dire ! Crotte ! Je me noyais dans mes paperasses jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Ça devait être mon supérieur, Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait pour habitude de venir tous les matins. Je lui ouvrit.

Sasu : Bonjour.

Saku : 'jour.

Il me regarda, surpris. Puis il comprit en voyant le calendrier? Je n'étais jamais de bonne humeur le jour des fêtes nationales. Il me tendit des feuilles. Encore du travail...

Sasu : Tiens. Il me les faudra dans deux semaines, si possible.

Saku : Ok, merci.

Je les pris, et la solitude me retrouva lorsqu'il sortit de mon bureau. Seule, comme deux minutes plus tôt. Tous les matins, Sasuke me saluait. Pourtant, il était froid et arrogant avec tout le monde, mais moins avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas trop. Mais je penchais plutôt pour mon efficacité au travail. J'étais celle qui avait fait monter en flèche les affaires de l'entreprise, qui était au bord de l'échec quand j'avais été embouché. Et Sasuke me trouvait désormais indispensable pour l'entreprise "Uchiha's Sharingan", d'où ses visites habituelles. C'était sans doute ses remerciements ou félicitations pour ce que j'ai fait. Après ce n'est qu'une supposition. Bien qu'il ne fasse rien d'autre de sociale avec moi, cela me suffisait amplement. Bien qu'il soit une bombe, le physique me plaisait beaucoup. Sauf que son caractère n'était pas enviable ni sympathique. Un pur égoïste, froid et arrogant en plus de ça ! Et c'était donc pour moi impossible qu'une relation potentielle existe entre nous.

La journée passa si lentement que j'arrivais à compter les secondes tout le temps. Entre mes collègues qui ne cessaient de m'inviter la soirée pour fêter ensemble le nouvel an, j'en avais plus qu'assez. J'aurais pu accepter mais voyez-vous, j'aurais été la seule célibataire du groupe, et ça m'insupportais beaucoup. Je restai très tard le soir au bureau, ne voulant pas me retrouver dans une foule enthousiaste alors que je ne l'étais pas. Mais une personne vint me parler, après être entrer sans ma permission. Sasuke.

Sasu : Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, c'est le nouvel an tout de même.

Saku : Oh, ne m'en parles pas ! Je t'en pris, ça me démoralise encore plus.

Sasu : Hnn...Bah, rentres au moins chez toi. Moi, j'y vais.

Pendant qu'il fit demi-tour vers la porte, je murmurai, assez fort car il se stoppa et se retourna vers moi ensuite.

Saku : Autant rester là, si c'est pour me saouler la gueule comme d'hab...

Sasu : Tu vas dans un bar, à chaque fête ?

Saku : Oups ! Euh...oui.

Sasu : Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Je t'invite.

Saku : Non, vas rejoindre ceux qui t'attende. N'aies pas pitié pour moi, j'ai horreur de ça.

Sasu : Je ne fais rien, moi non plus. Alors...autant être à deux...à se saouler.

Je le regardai, surprise. Mon choix fut rapidement fait. Je pris mon sac, tout en me levant et le joignis. Pour une fois que je ne serais pas seule, autant en profiter ! Après, était-ce bien de sortir avec son propre chef ? Pas envie d'y réfléchir. Je quittai l'immeuble avec Sasuke, direction le bar habituel.

xXXXXXXx

Je ne savais pas combien de verres j'avais pris mais le barman avait décidé de ne plus m'en donner un seul. Pourtant je n'étais pas encore assez bourrée pour chanter la danse des canards debout sur le comptoir comme le mec d'à côté. Frustrée, je partis en direction des canapés de forme arrondie. Sasuke me suivit, un whisky à la main. Lui aussi semblait aussi pété que moi. Mon trajet était tout sauf rectiligne. Ça devait être beau à voir ! J'entendis Sasuke se moquer de moi.

Saku : Mais ! Ri...rigoles pas, ou-ou j't'envoie mon point dans l'pif !

Sasu : Haha ! Tu marches pas droit !

Oui, je pensais encore malgré le taux d'alcool dans mon sang qui devait être assez haut. En plus, Sauske se prit un fou rire, ce qui était plutôt rare. Mais j'avais pas toute ma tête malgré tout pour m'en rendre compte et en profiter. Je m'affalai de tout mon poids, m'allongeant carrément, et en rigolant ! Pourquoi ? Bah, j'étais bourré donc y'a pas de réponse à ça ! Sasuke, toujours dans son fou rire, s'assit à côté de moi, là où reposait ma tête. Il posa son verre sur la table basse devant lui puis me regarda dans les yeux. Aucun de nous ne parla. Je m'assis et attrapai son verre pour le finir cul sec.

Sasu : Mais ! C'était MON verre !

Saku : Et bah, plus maintenant ! Nah !

Comme des gamins, on se mit à se bagarrer. Les verre se cassa par terre mais on l'ignora. Pendant un bon moment, on se chamaillait de manière enfantine. Je ne savais pas comment ça s'était passé pour arriver dan cette position. Sasuke était sur moi, tous les deux allongés sur les canapés. La proximité entre nous était si restreinte que l'on sentait le souffle de l'autre sur les lèvres. Puis Sasuke décida de se rapprocher et ainsi souder ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'était doux que pendant peu de temps car il devint plus fiévreux et langoureux en quelques secondes. Il se colla à moi et me caressa partout avec se larges mains, me faisant frissonner. J'eus un moment d'absence car, je me retrouvai allongé dans un lit confortable avec Sasuke au dessus de moi, m'embrassant la clavicule. Nos vêtements étaient par terre, sans doute les avait-il enlevé pendant mon absence. J'avais du m'endormir. Un désir se sentait dans ses gestes. Je gémissais au simple contact de sa peau sur moi. Nos corps étaient brûlants, l'acte que nous allions faire était inévitable. Cette nuit, nos corps avaient dansé ensemble. À cause de l'alcool, je n'avais pas pu le repousser et nous nous étions envoyé en l'air. Si seulement ma raison ne m'avait pas abandonnée...

xXXXXXXx

Je me réveillai, grâce aux rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre de la chambre...de qui ? Mais où est-ce que j'étais ? Un mal de crâne me laissa échapper un geignement de douleur. Je comprit rapidement que je n'étais pas aller de mains morte sur l'alcool la veille. Un seul de mes yeux était ouvert. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me lever mais une chaleur proche de moi me pétrifia sur place. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je le sens mal. Sans trop réfléchir je soulevai les drap et un petit cri s'échappa alors que je me découvris nue, sans un seul vêtement sur moi. Je ne dormais jamais nue normalement...et le corps à côté de moi m'effraya quand j'assimilai tout et ce que j'avais du faire hier. Sauf que la personne à côté de moi me prit par la taille, un frisson de terreur s'empara de moi. En plus, je ne savais pas où j'étais ! Cet endroit ne m'est pas du tout familier. Et je n'osais pas savoir qui avait bien pu profiter de moi.

... : Sakura...

Je reconnut rapidement cette voix grave. Oh, merde ! J'avais fait la conneries du siècle ! Coucher avec son supérieur, c'était franchement pas malin ! Toute la soirée me revint en mémoire. Sasuke m'avait invité à boire et on avait finit par s'embrasser. Wouah, j'étais désormais foutue. J'avai osé faire _ça_ avec lui ? C'était impensable ! Soudain, il se mit à bougé et s'allongea sur moi. Déjà que j'étais plus que choqué de tout ce qui s'était passé et ce con n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Le contact de sa peau me crispa en un rien de temps, surtout lorsque je sentis son corps totalement nu. Ah ! Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes. Il était en fait réveillé ? Je le repoussai vivement et me leva en toute vitesse sans oublier de m'enrouler un drap autour de moi.

Saku : Je crois qu'on a fait une grave erreur !

Sasu : Hein...?

Mes yeux étaient apeuré, et rien ne s'arrangea lorsque quelque chose d'extrêmement important me vint en tête. Malgré ma paralysie, je réussis à dire ce qui tramait en moi.

Saku : Sasuke, dis-moi qu'on s'est protégé !

Sasu : ...Hnn...Oui...ne t'inquiètes pas...

Saku : Ouf...quel soulagement !

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain, enfin plutôt à la recherche de celle-ci. J'étais sûrement chez Sasuke. Quand je refermai la porte de la salle que je désirais, je ne vis pas le regard désemparé de mon chef vers moi. Oui, j'avais facilement cru à son mensonge. C'était improbable et je le savais? Mais que je l'entende de mes oreilles m'obligea à le croire parce que c'était ce que je voulais croire. Je ne voulais pas imaginer le contraire. Après avoir pris ma douche, je rentrai chez moi sans un seul mot, ni regard pour Sasuke. Une douleur au niveau de mon coeur me frappa et une envi de frapper m'envahit. Je rentrai chez moi, frustrée et triste en même temps? J'aurais pensé qu'il me retiendrait pour parler. Même pas.

J'étais certaine que plus rien se serait comme avant entre nous. Et j'avais raison. Sasuke ne me parla pas de la journée au boulot. Même pas ces habituels "Bonjour" la matin. Non, rien. Les jours défilèrent et la tension entre nous deux se sentait de plus en plus. Enfin pour moi, oui. Tout avait changé et cela juste en une simple soirée. Si seulement j'avais refusée son invitation...La fureur finit par sortir de moi et je m'empressai vers son bureau, voulant m'expliquer tout de suite. J'entrai dans son bureau sans frapper. Il me regarda et de suite il fronça les sourcils.

Sasu : Que veux-tu ?

Saku : Il faut qu'on parle.

Sasu : Pas maintenant, je suis occupé.

Saku : J'en ai rien à faire, c'est devenu insupportable cette tension entre nous !

Il soupira, et se dirigea vers sa porte pour la fermer à clé. Puis il me fit face, me regardant de haut puisque j'étais plus petite que lui. Il croisa ses bras et ferma le yeux.

Sasu : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Saku : Je...J'aimerais qu'on oublie tout et faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu.

Sasu : C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien.

Saku : Non, tout est possible ! Il faut juste un peu de volonté.

Sasu : RIEN, non RIEN ne pourra effacer ce qui s'est passé !

Saku : Il faut savoir passer à autre chose, des fois ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras ta vie !

Sasu : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Saku : Moi, j'ai besoin que laisse cette soirée de côté ! Pour moi. J'en ai marre que tu m'évites ! Tu comprends ça, au moins.

Sasu : Je ne t'évite pas.

Saku : Bien sûr ! Alors pourquoi c'est maintenant ta secrétaire qui me donne tout, alors qu'avant c'était toi. Et puis, dis-moi depuis quand es-tu rentré dans mon bureau ?

Sasu : Hnn...

Saku : Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de m'éviter et que tu fasses comme avant.

Sasu : ...Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant retournes travailler.

Depuis cette discussion, Sasuke ne m'avait plus jamais reparlé. Tout avait empiré. Pourquoi avais-je fait le premier pas ? Pourquoi lui avais-je dis ce que je pensais ? Il n'était presque jamais là, désormais. Quand je passai devant son bureau aucune lumière ne se voyait à l'intérieur. Nos bureaux étaient proche, alors je passais tous les jours devant le sien. Et une douleur dans mon coeur s'intensifiait de jour en jour lorsque je voyait la salle vide. Un soir, alors que tout le monde était rentré chez eux, je me rendis à la photocopieuse. Sur mon trajet, il y a avait son bureau, vide. Mon regard se faisait vide aussi. Tout ça était de ma faute. Et personne qui travaillait ne comprenait pourquoi. J'étais la seule à savoir tout. Je soupirai mais fut surprise lorsque qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Karin : Sakura ? Ça va ?

Saku : Non...

Karin : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Saku : Tout ça est de ma faute...Sasuke m'évite.

Karin : Quoi ? Son comportement est lié à toi ?

Saku : Oui...et c'est pour cela qu'il ne vient plus travailler.

Karin : Non, il travaille toujours. Il a juste changé de bureau.

Saku : Hein ? Il est là tous les jours en fait ?

Karin : Oui, sauf qu'il est au dernier étage maintenant.

Notre immeuble était composé de trois étages. C'était tout de même une grande société reconnue dans tout le monde entier. Nous étions au premier étage, mais voilà que Sasuke avait décidé de monter deux étages plus haut. Et tout ça était de ma faute ? Il exagérait. S'il ne voulait vraiment ne plus me voir, autant de virer, je préfèrerais largement. Une grande déception m'envahit et Karin m'enlaça. Elle devait certainement me comprendre. Cette soirée, je lui racontai mes mésaventures et elle fut étonnée.

Karin : Tu rigoles ?

Saku : J'ai l'aire de rigoler, tu crois ?

Karin : Désolé...si t'as besoin d'aide...

Saku : Épargnes moi ta pitié, s'il te plaît.

Karin : Pardon, je...vais rentrer. Il se fait tard.

Saku : Bonne nuit.

Karin : Oui, à demain.

Karin était une de mes amies, et collègue en même temps. Elle était au courant de tout dans la société. Comme par exemple que le frère de Sasuke se trouvait aussi dans cet immeuble, mais au dernier étage. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se nommait Itachi et il aidait et conseillait son frère. Karin m'avait raconté qu'il était loin d'avoir le même caractère que son cadet. Il aimait connaitre de nouvelles têtes. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans Karin, elle m'aidait toujours pendant les moments les plus délicats et difficiles. Mes journées étaient monotones, comme si la présence de Sasuke me rendait heureuse. C'était vrai puisque tous les jours, je venais au boulot, joyeuse de LE voir sourire. Seule avait droit à ce cadeau. Je me sentais différente des autres et c'était de ça que partait mon bonheur. Mais maintenant...Plus rien, pas de bonjour, ni de sourire. J'étais devenu comme les autres. Je n'avais plus aucune envi de travailler.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement , un mois avait passé depuis l'incident. Un jour, Sasuke me demanda dans son bureau. Soit il voulait s'excuser sur l'incident, soit c'était pour le travail. Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième option. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas trop dans mon assiette. Je montai au dernier étage. Je ne savais même où était son bureau. Je me sentais si petite à cet étage, toutes les personnes présentes étaient de haut niveaux dont quelques uns ne faisaient pas partis de l'entreprise. Juste présents pour lier leur entreprise à celle-ci. Après c'était grâce à cela que nous étions aux quatre coins du monde. Je marchais lentement, priant pour trouver facilement son bureau. Mais une personne se tint devant moi en me souriant. Je ne le connais pas, mais son visage ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Sasuke. Était-ce Itachi ? Non, quand même pas, il ne m'a jamais vu !

... : Bonjour, je devez être Haruno Sakura. Je me trompe ?

Saku : Euh, oui. Et vous êtes...?

... : Uchiha Itachi, le frère de Sasuke,pour vous servir !

Saku : Comment me connaissez-vous ? Je veux dire, vous m'avez reconnu alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu.

Ita : Ah, c'est mon p'tit frère chéri qui m'a parlé de vous !

Saku : Ah bon ? Lui, parler de moi ?

Ita : Il m'a raconté que vous avez été notre sauveuse, il y a quelques années.

Saku : Euh, oui. Mais vous n'étiez pas là ?

Ita : Non, à ce moment, je vivais encore en Amérique pour l'entreprise qui venait de s'installer.

Saku : L'Amérique ? Wouah, ça devait être bien !

Ita : Oui, très ! Mais je préfère rester près de mon frère, il a besoin de moi. Avec son caractère...

Saku : Oui, vous avez largement raison.

Ita : Mais c'est bizarre. Depuis peu, il ne me parle plus de vous.

Saku : [marmonne] C'est normal...

Ita : Comment ?

Saku : Non, rien.

Ita : Enfin, je me demande aussi pourquoi il est venu s'installer à cet étage. Mais en fait, que faites-vous à cet étage ?

Saku : Et bien, Sasuke m'a demandé mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

Ita : Oh, quel imbécile ! Je vais vous y emmener, suivez-moi.

Cet être était tout simplement sublime. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si généreux avec moi, surtout qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment vu. Il était exactement le caractère opposé de son frère. Je le suivis de près. Ses longs cheveux ébènes balançaient dans son dos, magnifiquement. Sa carrure était plus imposante que son frère, bien qu'elle était peu musclée. Sur le chemin, il discutait rapidement avec des gens, que je n'avait jamais vu. Parfois même, il blaguait ou leur faisait des farces. Cela me faisait rire. Décidément, je le préférait de loin à son frère.

Ita : C'est bon, c'est là.

Il entra sans frapper, et Sasuke le regarda furieux. Il ne devait pas m'avoir vu.

Ita : Coucou, Sasu-chou ! Tu travailles bien ?

Sasu : Combien de fois, je te dis de frapper avant d'entrer, Itachi !

Ita : Bah quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Sasu : Je t'ai déjà vu ce matin, baka !

Ita : On ne parle pas comme ça à son grand frère ! Surtout devant une femme !

Sasu : Quoi ?

Et c'était à ce moment qu'il me vit, un peu en retrait. Je les regardait, surprise. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils étaient comme cela ensemble. Je m'avançai et dépassai Itachi, me retrouvant devant son bureau. Je fermai les yeux, pour me contenir et ne pas exploser devant Itachi. Je voulais lui dire ce que je pensais de lui.

Ita : Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Et ne faites pas de bêtises !

Saku : ça ne risque pas.

Ita : Ok, à plus.

Il disparut derrière la porte. Il avait du se demander pourquoi j'eus une telle réaction. C'était assez bizarre, depuis que j'étais rentré dans cette salle, mes nausées revint. Avec Itachi, elles s'étaient évaporées ou peut-être que je ne les avaient plus sentis, trop heureuse de rencontrer enfin le célèbre Itachi Uchiha. Il commença à discuter, me parlant encore et toujours de boulot. Mais je ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qu'il disait.

Sasu : ...parce qu'il me faudrait rapidement les voir. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Saku : Euh...oui, je les appellerais pour pour prendre rendez-vous.

Sasu : Très bien.

Il ne m'avait jamais pointé une seul regard vers moi. C'était ce genre de chose qui m'insupportait le plus. Je restai debout pendant de longues minutes, et cet enfoiré faisait comme si je n'existait pas. La colère m'emporta et je m'avançai vers le bureau et posai violemment mes mains dessus. Sasuke dévia enfin son regard vers moi, mais plissé.

Saku : C'est quoi ton problème !

Sasu : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Saku : Ne te fous pas de moi ! C'est quoi ce changement de bureau ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas lié à moi !

Sasu : ...

Saku : J'y crois pas...Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu cesserais de m'éviter. Mais c'est trop pour toi.

Sasu : Sakura.

Saku : En même temps, c'est normal. Les mecs ne savent faire que ça ! ÉVITER !

Sasu : SAKURA !

Saku : Quoi !

Sasu : Sors !

Saku : Et voilà, encore un évitement !

Sasu : Je ne le redirais pas deux fois, sors de mon bureau !

Saku : JAMAIS ! Je veux des explications !

Sasu : ...

Saku : Lâches...

La colère venait d'exploser et ce mec s'en foutait royalement. Mais dès que je commençai à marcher vers la sortie, mes nausées augmentèrent et une envie de vomir s'empara de moi. Je filai vers la poubelle et baissa la tête dedans pour les assouvir. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de moi, malgré l'engueulade qu'il venait de se prendre de ma part. Je me remis à vomir une seconde fois et Itachi ouvrit violemment la porte.

Ita : Qu'as-tu encore fait, Sasuke !

Sasu : Mais, rien !

Ita : Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais.

Il vint près de moi et m'aida à partir de cet horrible endroit. Puis au moment ou je vis le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, ma vision se troubla et je perdis connaissance.

xXXXXXXx

A mon réveil, Itachi était assis près de moi. J'étais installé dans un lit, sûrement chez les Uchiha. Je me levai difficilement, ayant mal au crâne et toujours ces nausées qui m'assaillaient le ventre. Je regardai faiblement l'aîné des Uchiha en me tenant la tête.

Ita : Ça va ?

Saku : Bof...J'ai mal à la tête.

Ita : C'est normal, dans ta chute tu t'es cogné la tête au sol.

Saku : Ah...

Ita : J'ai appelé un médecin, il est passé tout à l'heure.

Saku : Et je suis malade ?

Ita : Non...

Saku : Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Ita : Y'a pas seulement moi. Sasuke est celui qui m'a ordonné d'appeler le médecin. Il doit tenir à toi, non ?

Saku : Mais bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un salaud.

Ita : Wouah, moi qui croyait que j'avais rêvé quand je vous ai entendu vous gueuler dessus. Qu'a-t-il fait pour énerver une aussi belle femme ?

Saku : Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas.

Ita : Comme...?

Saku : M'éviter, son comportement envers moi m'insupporte depuis...! Depuis...

Ita : Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

Saku : Je n'ai absolument rien ?

Ita : Et bien...si, tu as quelque chose.

Saku : C'est quoi ?

Ita : Je suis un peu gêné de le savoir, surtout que je ne te connaît très peu, enfin façon de parler parce qu'avec mon frère je sais beaucoup de choses.

Saku : C'est grave ?

Ita : Pour certaines personnes, oui et d'autres non.

Saku : Vas-y, dis-le.

Ita : Tu es...enceinte.

Saku : QUOI ? Tu rigoles, j'espère !

Ita : Non.

Choquée. J'étais tout simplement choquée. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans réussir à les empêcher. Je me sentais trahi, par ce mec. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Je savais qu'il m'avait menti à ce moment. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé cette conséquence. Non, et cela empira ma douleur au coeur. Sasuke m'avait déjà blessé assez, non ? Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai un enfant de lui en plus ! Dieu était contre moi. L'air désolé de Itachi me tomba en face. Purée, pas de pitié ! Je n'en veux pas ! Il me prit dans ses bras, je me laissai envahir par la tristesse, pleurant à chaude larmes. Lorsque je me sentis mieux, je rentrai chez moi. Itachi ne m'avait pas parler depuis, souffrant de ma peine. Sasuke n'était pas présent et cela me fit largement plaisir. Sa face aurait valsé contre un mur s'il avait croisé mon chemin. Tant mieux pour lui. Pendant une semaine entière, je tombai dans une dépression et ne voulut plus sortir de mon lit. Karin était passé plusieurs fois, je lui avait tout raconté au bout de ces visites incessantes. Quand elle apprit la nouvelle, elle se sentis de trop et ne revint plus. Chaque jour, des larmes coulèrent. Chaque jour, les mêmes questions se posèrent. Les "Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?", "Pourquoi ai-je mérité ça ?", "Est-ce vraiment la vérité ou bien un simple cauchemar ?" trônèrent dans ma têtes pendant chaque seconde, m'enfonçant encore plus dans ma dépression. Mais la question qui me faisait le plus peur et dont je n'avais pas la réponse et je ne voulais pas la trouver était "Dois-je garder cet enfant ?". Oui, là était posé le problème. Je ne savais pas si cet être méritait de disparaitre, mais pourrait-il vivre sans père ? Car j'étais certaine que Sasuke s'en foutrait royalement, avoir un père aussi horrible serait un cauchemar. Durant un mois entier, ces questions me tourmentaient et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mettrais la suite tous les mercredis. Il y en a trois, plus un épilogue.<p>

Reviews ?_  
><em>


	2. Pardonner ?

J'ai le plaisir de vous poster la suite de Catastrophe pour tous les fans de SasuSaku ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai aimé écrire cette fiction tout au long de sa création, donc, j'apprécie tous les chapitres ! ^^ Vous me direz donc si celui-ci est aussi bien que le premier.

Je pense qu'en lisant le titre de ce chapitre, vous pouvez déjà imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ! Vous verrez bien en lisant, je ne dirais rien même si l'envie me tente !

Et un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'ai toujours été faible sur ce genre de chose, donc je gagatise souvent en les lisant. (même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup).

Je remercie **Val **(review anonyme) ! Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur. Et je voulais te préciser que c'était normal qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Je venais de la poster, mais merci pour tout ce que tu as dit. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Et je t'informe que je posterais la suite toutes les semaines, et ce juste qu'à sa fin ! Car elle est entièrement écrite. J'espère donc que tu les liras ! Encore merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophe !<strong>

**Chapitre 2 :** Pardonner ?

Le sommeil s'était envolé depuis pas mal de temps et je n'étais vraiment pas en forme du tout. Cette question, "Dois-je garder cet enfant ?", me trottait depuis trop longtemps et la fatigue m'engourdissait beaucoup trop. Il fallait agir et vite ou sinon ma santé allait se détériorer rapidement. Je me dis, après plusieurs remarque sur Sasuke comme quoi il était con et salaud, que la réponse à la question devait malgré tout être choisi avec le père. Le pire moment allait arriver. Je devais rendre visite à Sasuke. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envi de le voir, non pas du tout même ! Je me décidai à appeler Itachi, qui m'avait passé son numéro quand j'étais chez les Uchiha.

Ita : Moshi, moshi !

Saku : C'est Sakura.

Ita : Ah, Saku-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas travailler ?

Saku : Et bien...Je n'en ai pas la moindre envi pour l'instant.

Ita : Comment !

Saku : Je suis désolé mais c'est trop dur à expliquer. Je ne suis vraiment pas en forme en ce moment. Je n'ai pas la tête à vouloir travailler.

Ita : ça fait tout de même un mois que tu ne viens plus. Sasuke s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais.

Saku : Il ne pense qu'à son entreprise, c'est tout.

Ita : Tu le hais tant que ça ?

Saku : Écoutes, je t'ai appelé pour "ça", tu vois.

Ita : Comment ça ?

Saku : Le pourquoi du comment.

Ita : Je ne comprend pas.

Saku : Est-ce que l'on peut se voir ? Je n'ai pas très envi de m'expliquer au téléphone.

Ita : Ok. Ce soir, à 20h devant l'entreprise ? Je travaille moi, tout de même.

Saku : Entendu. À tout à l'heure.

Le temps défila lentement, me laissant stresser pour savoir comment tout lui dire. Ça n'allait pas être simple, loin de là ! L'heure du rendez-vous arriva et je retrouvai Itachi en face de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

Ita : Salut. Mais dis donc, tu as grossi !

Saku : Quoi ? Ça se voit tant que ça que...?

Ita : Mais nan, je déconne ! Ce que tu peux être bête !

Saku : Merci, c'est gentil...

Ita : Oh, mais je rigole ! Bon, on va au restau d'à côté ?

Saku : Oui.

Nous nous rendîmes dans un restaurant assez chic. En même temps, avec un Uchiha comme compagnon, c'était normal. Enfin, compagnon, ami quoi ! Nous nous installâmes à une table à l'écart des autres, assis face à face, et commandâmes notre menu. Itachi était aujourd'hui habillé d'un costard cravate. Je me demandai quel tête il avait décontracté. Il devait être sexy...oulah, je m'égarais un peu trop ! Ses yeux envoutants, bien qu'il étaient bien moins que ceux de son frère, se posèrent sur moi, curieux. Oui, il voulait tout savoir.

Ita : Alors, l'histoire ?

Saku : Et bien, c'est en rapport avec Sasuke.

Ita : ça, je l'avais deviné.

Saku : C'est ce qu'il m'a fait, pour que je le haïsse tant, que je suis là.

Ita : Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en sais déjà trop avec ta grossesse ? Surtout que le père ne doit pas être au courant, vu ta tête ce n'était pas prévu.

Saku : Non, ce n'était pas prévu et le père n'en sait rien. Tu as raison mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

Ita : Et c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on ne s'était pas rencontré...

Saku : Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Nous mangions laissant un blanc planer autour de nous. Je me sentait mal à l'aise. J'avais peur de sa réaction quand il saura tout. Le silence s'arrêta lorsqu'il finit par me poser une question assez gênante.

Ita : Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qui est le père ?

Saku : S...si...

Ita : Oh, purée...Mmmh, et bien je n'ai pas le choix. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Saku : C'est...ton frère.

Son expression me donna envi de ravaler mes paroles. Il était plus que surpris. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé en un temps record. Merde, je pensai d'un coup que j'aurai du garder tout pour moi. Oui, mais si c'était pour rester enfermer chez moi, non. Donc, avais-je bien fait ? Aucune idée.

Ita : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lui dise ?

Saku : Non ! Enfin...je préfèrerais le faire moi-même.

Ita : Oui, je pense aussi.

Saku : ...

Ita : P*****, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré...

Saku : Désolé...

Ita : Non, j'aurais pu refuser ton invitation. Bon, je dois faire quoi, moi ?

Saku : Et bien, rien. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dise ce qui est mieux à faire.

Ita : De quoi ? En ce qui concerne le bébé ?

Saku : Bah, oui !

Ita : Et bien, avortes si cela te tracasse de trop.

Saku : Je ne peux pas. C'est quand même une vie que j'éteindrais...

Ita : Oh, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile alors...

Saku : Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je lui dise tout.

Ita : Mais quel imbécile, mon frère ! C'est pour ça que vous vous détestez ?

Saku : En quelques sortes. Enfin, plutôt à cause de la soirée.

Il se mit à réfléchir en posant son index sur son menton. Je me sentais terriblement petite devant lui. Cela m'énervait un peu de devoir demander de l'aide et d'embêter son frère. J'aurais du me débrouiller toute seule...Il regarda les gens autour de nous et soupira tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ita : Je crois qu'il vaut qu'il sache tout.

Saku : Mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en foute royalement.

Ita : Non ! Il comprendra, je le connais bien pour te dire qu'il prend certaines choses au sérieux et je suis sûr que ceci en fait partie.

Saku : Je l'espère...

Ita : Si tu a besoin d'aide pour...après, je serais là.

Saku : Oui, je veux bien. Sasuke ne va certainement pas faire ce que doit faire un père.

Ita : Là, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire...

Le repas se termina et nous rentrâmes chacune chez nous. Il m'avait assurer que le seul moyen d'en parler avec son frère était aux bureaux. En gros, il fallait que je me remette à bosser. Oui, j'étais certaine que c'était la seule solution. Il ne pourra pas m'éviter si j'allais le voir au dernier étage. C'était ainsi que la semaine d'après ce rendez-vous, je recommençai à travailler. Itachi passait dans mon bureau de temps à autre, pour me saluer, bavarder mais aussi pour me rappeler que Sasuke devait savoir tout. Mais je ne voulais toujours pas. Karin m'envoyait sans cesse des regards de compassion. Oui, ma vie était merdique, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Les jours passaient et j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais cela était très difficile. Sasuke ne vint jamais me demander le pourquoi du comment de mon absence. Il faisait comme si je n'existais pas.

Ita : Quand est-ce que tu lui diras ?

Saku : Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas prête.

Ita : Il a remarqué notre rapprochement et je pense qu'il n'apprecie pas.

Saku : Et alors ?

Ita : Je dis ça comme ça. Bon, t'as interêt à lui raconter tout cette semaine où c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Saku : Quoi ?

Ita : Tu as entendu. Si ce week-end, il ne sait pas, et bien je lui dirais tout.

Saku : Je te déteste...

Ita : Il faut bien que tu le fasse un jour et si je ne fais rien, on y sera encore l'année prochaine.

Saku : Oui, je sais...

Le stress me monta au ventre, une boule se forma et une nausée apparut. Voici ce qui m'arrivait lorsque je m'imaginais parler à Sasuke. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Deux jours passaient et après demain allait être le week-end. Il fallait à tout pris agir ou sinon il le saurait par une personne autre que moi et je ne voulais pas. C'était décidé, j'irai le voir aujourd'hui. La matinée passait trop vite à mon goût, peut-être parce que je m'étais décidé d'aller voir Sasuke après la pause de midi ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Itachi vint me saluer et nous partîmes déjeuner ensemble. Je crus remarquer Sasuke nous regarder hautainement. Itachi avait donc raison ? Sasuke n'aime pas notre rapprochement ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela le concernait.

Ita : Toujours rien ?

Saku : Non...Mais j'y vais juste après.

Ita : Ah, enfin ! J'écouterais à la porte.

Saku : Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Je ne veux pas que tu nous entende. Je suis sûr qu'on va encore se crier dessus...

Ita : Mais tout va s'arranger, il va t'aider et ce sera le parfait amour.

Saku : N'y crois pas trop...Le jour où il s'occupera de moi est bien trop loin, voir même inexistant.

Le reste du repas se combla en silence. Et Itachi me laissa devant le bâtiment, ne pouvant pas venir avec moi. Il avait une réunion et le trajet était long. Il ne sera pas là pour écouter aux porte,...ni pour me remonter le moral après notre discussion. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai même pas que je me trouvai devant son bureau. Je pris une grande inspiration et tocai à la porte où l'inscription S. Uchiha apparaissait. Un "entrez" presque craché se fit entendre. J'entrai, le visage crispé et une boule bien présente dans mon ventre, m'attendant au pire.

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que vous voul...?

Saku : Il faut qu'on parle.

Sasu : On s'est déjà tout dis la dernière fois. Vas t'en.

Saku : Non, je n'ai pas tout dis, et toi non plus.

Sasu : Je ne veux pas te parler. Alors, maintenant sors.

Saku : Non.

Il me regarda furieusement. Pour une fois qu'il me montrait une simple intérêt. Mais si seulement ce n'était pas un sentiment de haine qui illuminait ses pupilles.

Sasu : Je crois que tu m'a mal compris. Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler.

Saku : ...

Sasu : ...

Saku : Pourquoi ?

Sasu : Pourquoi quoi ?

Saku : Tout. Ce regard haineux, ces évitements, ce changement de comportement. Il doit bien avoir une raison ?

Sasu : Hnn...

Saku : Tu ne sais répondre que par ces soupirs hautains ? Tu m'énerves...

Sasu : Retournes travailler.

Saku : Je veux savoir d'abord. Juste une raison.

Il soupira et dévia son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait une superbe vue sur un square.

Sasu : Parce que je ne veux plus que tu sois dans ma vie.

Saku : Quoi ?

Sasu : Tu as bien entendu. Pour moi, tu es un fantôme à présent. Je ne veux pas que tu aies la moindre place dans ma vie, tu n'en feras jamais partie.

Saku : C'est trop tard, maintenant.

Sasu : Rien n'est jamais tard.

Saku : Je suis enceinte.

C'était sorti comme ça. Et le visage de Sasuke se crispa, il ne comprenait sûrement pas.

Sasu : Quoi ?

Saku : Je suis enceinte.

Sasu : Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre ?

Saku : C'est toi le père.

Là, c'était bon. Personne n'avait vu un Uchiha aussi abasourdi et surpris. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Sasu : Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Saku : Parce que je le suis.

Sasu : Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Saku : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien tu es le seul mec avec qui j'ai couché depuis pas mal de temps ! ALORS OUI, J'EN SUIS SÛR !

Sasu : Merde...

Saku : Tu te rends enfin compte de tes conneries ?

Sasu : Hnn...

Saku : Et de ton mensonge ? Tu pouvais imaginé à quel j'ai été anéanti lorsque j'ai su ? Et tout ça à cause d'un enfoiré !

Sasu : Cela ne me regarde pas. Débrouilles-toi.

Saku : Quoi ? Mais tu es le père et tu a une part de responsabilité !

Sasu : Et bien, avortes et le problème est réglé.

Saku : Jamais.

Sasu : Alors, casses-toi. Je ne t'aiderais pas.

Saku : Minable. Ton frère m'avait pourtant assuré que tu ne laisserais jamais une femme dans cette misère ! La seule chose importante à tes yeux, c'est toi et personne d'autre !

Sasu : Arrêtes. Cela ne te mène nul part.

Saku : Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas viré ? Tout aurait été plus simple !

Sasu : Je ne peux pas.

Saku : Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

Sasu : Parce que.

Je restai abasourdi, pourquoi ne me virait-il pas ? Puis une étincelle m'illumina les idées et une colère m'envahit. Je dûs me forcer à ne pas le frapper.

Saku : C'est pas vrai...C'est pour l'entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasu : ...

Saku : P******, j'aurai pas imaginé que tu ailles jusque là...

Sasu : Tu n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer mon frère.

Saku : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? Ça n'a aucun rapport !

Sasu : Si, tu fricotes avec mon frère pour que je te regarde ! Je l'ai très bien compris !

Saku : J'y crois pas...Alors de un, je suis venu voir ton frère car à part lui personne ne pouvait m'aider. Et on a toujours besoin de soutien, tu le sais très bien !

Sasu : Ta famille est là pour ça, non ?

Saku : Non, tu vois, je n'ai plus de famille. Je les ai oublié depuis longtemps.

Sasu : ...

Saku : J'en ai marre de toi. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je travaille pour toi.

Sasu : Parce qu'il le faut. Tu es sous mes ordres.

Saku : Et bien plus pour longtemps.

Sasu : Hnn ?

Saku : Je démissionne ! Adieu !

Voilà comment je laissai Sasuke dans son bureau. Je ne vis pas sa mine dépité mais elle signifiait une crainte. Oui, car sans moi, l'entreprise ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Je ne reviendrais même pas les aider. Qu'ils se ficheraient tous dans le merde, j'en avais rien à battre ! Maintenant, ce qui m'importait le plus était l'enfant. J'allais devoir l'élever seule. Lorsque je me rendis dans l'ascenseur, des larmes s'échappèrent des mes yeux. Je ne pouvais nier que ces parole m'avait profondément blessé au coeur. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me mis à pleurer, et tombai lentement par terre à genoux, le visage enfoui dans mes mains. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une personne entra alors que j'étais dans un état lamentable. C'était Karin, elle me prit dans ses bras et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je ne voulais pas. Elle me ramena chez moi. Je m'endormis dès qu'elle m'allongea sur mon lit.

xXXXXXXx

Pendant plusieurs journées, je ne voulais pas sortir de mon matelas. Karin passait tous les jours. Je la remerciais pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Malgré que je l'avais envoyé baladé la dernière fois, elle continuait de faire attention à ma santé.

Karin : Sakura ?

Saku : Mmmh ?

Karin : Quand reviendras-tu travailler ?

Saku : Je ne reviendrais pas.

Karin : Comment ça ?

Saku : J'ai démissionné.

Karin : Mais pourquoi ?

Saku : Demandes à Sasuke. Il sait toute l'histoire.

Je me retournai dans mon drap, dos à mon amie. J'entendis un soupir puis la porte de ma chambre se referma. Comment avais-je fait pour foutre ma vie en l'air ? En une soirée. Une malheureuse soirée, en compagnie de cet enfoiré. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et m'endormis encore. Je n'avais que ça à faire. Malheureusement, je reconnu une voix familière. Itachi.

Ita : Sakura...

Saku : Ne me regardes pas. Je dois faire pitié.

Ita : Non, je suis là. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais.

Saku : Merci, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuille m'aider à élever l'enfant avec moi.

Ita : Comment ? Et Sasuke ? Que t'a-t-il dit pour te retrouver dans cet état.

Saku : Des choses blessantes. Tu avais tord sur lui. Il se fiche complètement de l'enfant.

Ita : Pourtant, il a l'air bouleversé en ce moment.

Saku : C'est juste parce que j'ai démissionné.

Ita : Hein ?

Saku : Je ne peux plus être sous ses ordres. Ça m'est impossible. Et lui, il pense seulement à son entreprise.

Ita : Je voudrais bien t'aider mais je ne serais plus là.

Saku : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ita : Je vais...retourner en Amérique.

Saku : Non...! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ?

Ita : Je suis vraiment désolé...

Saku : Quand...sera ton départ ?

Ita : Dans deux semaines.

Saku : C'est si proche...

Ita : J'ai deux semaines pour t'aider. Je vais de ramener de l'aide.

Saku : Merci, c'est gentil.

xXXXXXXx

C'était pendant ces deux semaines que j'emménageais chez Karin. Elle m'avait promis de m'aider avec cet enfant. J'en étais subjugué et lui avais sourit. Nous étions aller souhaiter un bon voyage à Itachi dont le départ s'était trop rapidement rapproché, jusqu'à arriver. Il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrais me voir dès qu'il le pourrait. Et surtout, il voudrait voir la naissance du gamin. Cela m'avait fait chaud au coeur. Je ne cherchais pas de nouveau boulot, la naissance du bébé allant contrecarrer les emplois. Les mois passèrent, je me sentais un peu mieux, après les blessantes paroles que j'avais entendu. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier Sasuke. Son regard, son sourire avant tout ce qui s'était passé. Cela me manquait terriblement. C'était après tous ces jours ayant défilé sous mes yeux que je compris que j'étais éperdument amoureux de lui, mais celui d'avant. Celui qui me souriait, qui me complimentait, qui me regardait...Je n'étais pas invisible pour lui. Sauf qu'il n'existait plus désormais. Mon ventre avait un peu gonflé. Itachi m'appelait souvent pour prendre des nouvelles et c'était grâce à ses appels que je fus informé des problèmes que l'entreprise, mon ancien job, avait. Si elle ne remontait pas la pente, se sera la dernière année avant qu'elle ne ferme. Itachi en était triste. Il ne pouvait pas aider son petit frère.

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent, cela faisait six mois que l'accident s'était produit. Sasuke m'avait sûrement oublié, ou pas ? De toute façon, je m'en foutais. Alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'enlever de ma tête, au moins pendant un mois entier ? Non, la vie était si injuste. Maudits sentiments ! Karin sortait tout le temps pour moi. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que je sorte. Pourtant, je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement ici. J'étouffais trop dans cet appartement.

Karin : J'y vais ! Je reviens dans deux heures.

Saku : A toute à l'heure.

Elle avait décidé d'acheter tout pour l'arrivée de l'enfant. Mais j'aurais préféré le faire moi même. C'était pourtant moi la mère ! Au fil des jours, la maison s'était rempli de divers objets pour bébé, m'obligeant à regarder la vérité en face qui était si douloureuse. Je décidai de m'allonger devant la télé, sans oublier de prendre des bonbons. J'avais besoin de me détendre. Je commençais à somnoler, une sucette dans la bouche, quand la sonnette retentit. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir cette personne en ouvrant la porte. Des cheveux ébènes, des yeux onyx et un regard froid qui s'adoucit en me voyant. Sasuke. Mon instinct me fit fermer la porte brusquement mais il m'en empêcha en interposant son pied.

Sasu : Attends !

Saku : Je ne veux pas te voir ! Casses-toi !

Sasu : P...pardon.

Je cessai tout mouvement et regardai Sasuke, surprise. Voulait-il vraiment être pardonné ? Un espoir était-il possible ? Il semblait sincère. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte avant ! Il se sentait gêné d'être là, si bien qu'il n'osait pas me regarder en face.

Saku : Quoi ?

Sasu : Je te demande pardon.

Saku : ...

Sasu : Je voulais m'excuser sur tout ce que j'avais pu te faire subir.

Saku : Comment peux-tu revenir comme ça après tout ce que tu m'a fait ?

Sasu : ...

Saku : Tu m'a profondément blessé la dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal.

Sasu : C'était si soudain ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire cela possible ! J'étais quand même choqué.

Saku : Et moi, dans tout ça ? Tu crois que je m'attendais à ça ? Non !

Sasu : Je veux tout t'expliquer.

Saku : Je sais déjà tout ! Tu te fous de moi et de l'enfant, et pense égoïstement !

Sasu : Non, je m'en veux. Oublie ce que j'ai dis.

Saku : Impossible. C'est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Cette situation me rappela un moment. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui avait dit ça mais lui. Il allait enfin comprendre le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Une larme s'échappa et coula sur ma joue par mégarde. Son regard s'était posé sur mon ventre, remarquant la grossesse plus que visible.

Sasu : Je peux...

Je ne répondis pas. Il prit mon silence pour un oui et approcha sa main de mon ventre. Dès que la chaleur de sa main me toucha, je crus voir un jeune couple heureux. Un rêve impossible...Nous ne serons jamais heureux ensemble. Mais je voulais tellement y croire, que le "nous" puisse exister. Un sourire triste apparut sur mon visage. Je m'égarais beaucoup trop loin, vers un point inaccessible. La surprise visible sur le visage de Sasuke me fit comprendre qu'il avait senti quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes, il regarda derrière, apercevant les multitudes d'achats pour le bébé.

Sasu : Tu as déjà tout préparé ?

Saku : ...

Sasu : Tu seras seule pour...?

Saku : Cela ne te regarde pas, ou plus !

Je pensai que Itachi avait finalement raison. Sasuke prenait certaines choses au sérieux mais il fallait être patient. Son visage était différent des fois où il m'avait blessé. Mais était-ce pour autant qu'il avait changé ? Mon coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il me sourit mélancoliquement. J'avais l'impression de revoir le Sasuke d'avant, celui que j'aimais intensément. Ses sourires m'avaient tellement manqué. Mais il ne fallait pas que je cède.

Sasu : Prends-en soin.

Saku : Sasuke...

Sasu : J'espère qu'il aura une belle vie.

Saku : ...pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça...

Sasu : Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je serais un mauvais père pour lui. Il ne me mérite pas.

Saku : Sans père, c'est comme s'il n'avait qu'une demi-âme.

Sasu : Avec, ce sera pire. Pardonne-moi.

Saku : Vas-t'en...laisses moi...

Sasu : Tu as raison, je suis un égoïste.

Saku : Je crois que tu en as assez fait...

Et c'était à cet instant qu'il décida de disparaitre dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Je basculai sur le sol, tremblant de partout. Pourquoi est-il venu faire ça ? J'avais eu une envie de me jeter dans ses bras mais j'avais réussis à me retenir. Mon coeur venait de se briser une nouvelle fois. Je l'aimais et il me laissait encore seule. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer quoique ce soit de lui, il était gravé en moi. Je l'avais aimé et je l'aimais encore.

xXXXXXXx

Toutes les vacances, Karin était aux petits soins avec moi. Cela m'insupportais mais j'en avais bien besoin. Je ne lui avais pas raconté ma discussion avec Sasuke, ni même à Itachi. J'aurais peut-être dû. Mais j'étais certaine que mes sentiments pour lui auraient été visibles. Et je ne voulais surtout pas m'accrocher à Sasuke. L'accouchement approchait à grand pas. Un mois, seulement, me séparait de cet événement. Et il fallait à tout pris que je sorte. Cet endroit m'ennuyait au plus haut point ! Je pris donc ma veste et descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble pour enfin sortir dehors. On était en été et le soleil étincelait dans le ciel. On pouvait voir les rues bondées. Une journée typique de celle d'été, quoi ! Pourtant, tout le monde devrait avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Pas moi. J'étais nostalgique. Je repensais à tout. Le nouvel an, surtout. Cette connerie où j'avais suivi mon ex-patron ! Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer et éviter cette grave erreur. J'avais foutu ma vie en l'air. Si je lui avais supplié de rester avec moi quand Sasuke était venu à l'appartement, aurait-il accepté ? Non, il était venu s'expliquer mais pas pour m'aider. J'avançais dans les rues, sans savoir où j'allais. Une petite brise me relaxait et me vidait la tête. Mais elle ne suffit pas à éviter la crispation de mes muscles lorsque je _**l'**_aperçut. Des cheveux blonds attachés, des yeux émeraudes aussi brillant que les miens et une taille fine resplendissaient devant moi. Non, c'était impossible ! Comment m'avait-elle retrouvée ? Je courus lorsqu'elle me remarqua, mais surtout lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent vers plus bas, où se trouvait mon ventre. M'éloigner d'elle était la seule chose que pensais.

... : Sakura ! Attends !

Temari. Je ne la détestais pas mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler., lui montrer le moindre morceau de ma vie que j'avais passé sans elle. Le problème était qu'elle savait désormais que je portais un enfant. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle allait tout dire aux autres et je ne voulais pas.

Tema : Je t'en supplie ! Écoutes-moi !

Je courais où m'emmenaient mes jambes, c'est-à-dire droit devant moi. Ma vision se troubla, des larmes...Toujours la même chose ! Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas être asséché ? Non, je devais toujours pleuré. J'avais sûrement été conçu comme ça. Une route, je bousculais les piétons au bord de celle-ci. Oui, le feu était vert et je m'engageais tout de même sur la voie, ma raison ayant disparue. Un autobus roulait tranquillement mais ne put m'éviter.

Tema : SAKURA !

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Haha ! Je suis sadique ! ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera mercredi prochain ! X) Et je n'oublierais, promis ! Bisous à mes lecteurs !<p>

YuMe


	3. Douleur

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier est un épilogue, il sera très court comparé aux autres. Encore merci aux reviews, j'aime beaucoup les lire ! ^^ Vous allez remarque que nous somme cette fois dans les pensées de Sasuke !

Je vous laisse donc lire la suite sans plus attendre ! ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophe !<strong>

**Chapitre 3 :** Douleur

POV Sasuke

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça ? Sakura me hantait, je la voyais partout comme si elle voulait se venger de la souffrance que je lui avais fait enduré. Même après m'être pardonné, rien avait changé. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Elle avait osé démissionné, me laissant dans le merde. Je l'avais peut-être mérité mais j'allais tout perdre par sa faute !_ Égoïste !_ Oui, je l'étais, malheureusement. Il m'étais impossible d'oublier l'erreur que nous avions commise. Je ne pouvais pas exécuter ce qu'elle m'avait supplié. Tout oublier ? Non, mais l'éviter n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose. Je pensais que je lui donnait plus d'importance que les autres pour son travail qu'elle faisait et son aide au moment où l'on était en crise. Mais en fait il y avait beaucoup plus. Et je ne l'avais remarqué qu'après sa démission. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais et l'enfant n'aura pas de père. Non, je ne voulais pas être père mais la laisser toute seule insupportait. Mes sentiments pour elle, je ne les comprenais pas. Et en ce moment non plus. Je n'étais pas doué en relation. Alors je comprenais, je faisais tout de travers. Aller la voir était une très mauvaise idée. Voir mon enfant devant moi, en elle, m'avait brisé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était pour cela que je noyais dans mes paperasses de l'entreprise pour tout oublier.

Mon portable sonna, je soupirai. Encore l'entreprise en crise qui va me transmettre de nouveaux problèmes. Je ne méritais pas d'être la chef de l'entreprise, je la faisait couler en ce moment. Je pris mon portable en main pour l'éteindre. Mais quand je vis le nom Sakura inscrit sur l'écran, je décrochai rapidement.

Sasu : Sakura ?

... : Euh non, vous êtes Sasuke, je présume ?

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Sakura ? Ceci n'était pas normal.

Sasu : Qui est à l'appareil ?

... : Je suis Temari, la cousine de Sakura.

Sasu : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tema : C'est votre frère qui m'a conseillé de vous appeler, lui ne pouvant pas venir. Vous êtes proche de Sakura ?

Sasu : En...en quelques sortes.

Tema : Sakura est à l'hôpital, elle s'est faite renversée par un autobus.

Sasu : Quoi ? Elle va bien ?

Tema : Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Elle est salle d'opération et je ne sais toujours rien.

Sasu : J'arrive tout de suite.

À peine après avoir raccroché, je sortis à tout allure et pris ma voiture. Je dépassai largement la limite de vitesse mais j'étais trop anxieux pour rouler lentement. J'arrivai à l'hôpital cinq minutes plus tard et précipita dans le bâtiment après m'être garé. Merde ! Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait cette Temari. Je trouvai le secrétariat. Malheureusement pour moi, la secrétaire était déjà occupée. Je décidai de chercher par moi même. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient tellement que je ne pourrais pas faire le chemin inverse.

... : Sasuke ?

Je me retourna vivement et une jeune femme blonde me regarda, incertaine.

Sasu : Oui. Vous êtes ?

... : Temari.

C'était vrai que si je la contemplais de plus près, elle avait exactement les même yeux émeraudes que Sakura. Nous nous installâmes sur des chaises et je la toisai, attendant des explications à cette situation. Mais elle semblait éviter le sujet.

Tema : Comment avez-vous connu Sakura ?

Sasu : J'étais son patron.

Tema : Plus maintenant ?

Sasu : Non, elle a démissionné.

Tema : Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas d'elle...

Sasu : Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait coupé ses liens avec toute sa famille, c'est vrai ?

Tema : Oui...Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je ne l'avais pas revu.

Sasu : Pourquoi ?

Tema : Ses parents n'étaient jamais d'accord avec elle. Et personne ne l'aidait alors elle a décidé de s'enfuir et de disparaitre sans nous dire quoique ce soit.

Sasu : ...

Tema : Cet accident, il s'est produit à cause de moi...

Sasu : Comment ?

Tema : Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est enfuie et a traversé la route alors que le feu était vert. Tout est de ma faute...

Son regard se baissa, exprimant la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Sasu : Non, c'est lié à une multitude de problèmes, s'additionnant ensemble.

Tema : Mais si je ne n'étais pas venu, elle n'aurais jamais traversé cette voie...

Sasu : J'y suis aussi pour quelque chose.

Tema : Quoi ?

Sasu : Oui, je l'ai profondément blessé...

... : Temari ! Où est Sakura ?

Tema : Elle est en salle d'op. Il faut patienter.

Le nouvel arrivant était un jeune homme, roux et aux iris rouges pâles. Sa peau clair laissait ressortir les petites cernes sous ses yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, mais était-ce pour Sakura ? Il avait couru, sa respiration étant saccadé. Une inquiétude grandissante se ressentit dans son regard. Il était sûrement de la famille.

Tema : Calmes-toi, sasori ! Elle va s'en sortir.

Saso : Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle même !

Tema : Mais, c'est toi qui m'a dit où elle se trouvait ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on y aille, il fallait y réfléchir avant !

Saso : Je ne veux pas la perdre pour de bon.

Il me vit enfin, et me regarda, se demandant qui j'étais. Mais Temari me présenta avant même que je puisse parler.

Tema : Je te présente Sasuke Uchiha, une connaissance de Sakura.

Saso : Sasori, son frère.

Un silence arriva. Sasori décida de s'asseoir mais le mouvement de son pied exprimait grandement l'inquiétude qu'il gardait au fond de lui. C'était normal après tout. J'étais dans le même état. Les heures passèrent, et toujours aucun médecin en vue. Je désespérais. Temari avait décidé de se taire, tout comme Sasori, laissant un silence monotone envahir l'endroit. En apercevant Sasori, je compris qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur moi. J'étais un inconnu pour lui. C'était évident qu'il voulait tout savoir sur moi puisque j'étais tout de même une partie de la vie de sa soeur qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Temari fut la première des deux à me questionner.

Tema : Est-ce que j'ai rêvé lorsque j'ai vu au niveau de son ventre...?

Sasu : Non, c'est vrai.

Saso : De quoi vous parlez ?

Tema : Elle est enceinte ?

Saso : QUOI ?

Sasu : ...oui.

Tema : C'est pas possible...Elle m'avait pourtant avoué avoir des enfants après avoir mûrement réfléchie...

Ceci me choqua. Cela voulait en quelque sorte dire qu'elle se sacrifiait pour le bébé. C'était en apercevant le regard ahuri de Sasori que je compris la grave erreur que j'ai commise et que je ne serais sûrement jamais pardonné. La question fatidique tomba, cela était de toute façon évident bien que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de l'entendre siffler entre mes oreilles. C'était des mots venimeux qui m'empoissonnait de plus en plus, surtout dans mon coeur. Elle exprimait la part de responsabilité que j'avais et que je n'avais pas tenu pour Sakura.

Saso : Qui est le père ?

Sasu : ...

Tema : Tu le sais ?

Sasu : Oui, j'en suis profondément désolé...

Saso : Comment ça ?

Sasu : C'était un accident.

Tema : C'est...toi ?

Sans même répondre, par le simple sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouvais dans mon regard, Sasori déchiffra tout en moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir venir sa droite dans ma mâchoire et j'en tombai à la renverse. Temari se posta entre nous, évitant une suite meurtrière plus qu'évidente. Sasori me détestera jusqu'à ma mort, c'était "on ne peut plus clair"dans ses yeux. De toute façon, je l'avais mérité, ce poing.

Saso : Tout ça par ta faute, elle est enceinte ! Tu viens de lui détruire sa vie !

Sasu : Je sais...

Tema : Calmes-toi, Sasori ! Tu ne résoudras rien comme ça !

Saso : Mais ce con a fait souffrir ma soeur !

Tema : Peut-être, mais s'il est là, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi con que tu ne le pense.

Sasu : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça.

Saso : T'as intérêt à présenter tes excuses envers Sakura.

Là, c'était la total ! Je gardais mon calme depuis longtemps pour éviter de ne pas me jeter sur lui mais cet imbécile n'arrêtait pas de me chercher. D'accord, j'étais en faute mais un Uchiha ne laissait jamais passer certaine choses et celles-ci faisaient partie de cette liste.

Sasu : Mais tu crois quoi, toi ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! Bien sûr que je l'ai fait !

Saso : Me cherches pas, ok ?

Sasu : La fermes ! Si tu penses que je vais me laisser piétiner, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil !

Tema : Arrêtez ! Mais vous êtes stupides ma parole ! Sakura est peut-être blessée et vous ne pensez qu'à vous engueuler ? Pensez un peu à elle, merde !

Personne ne put répliquer, un médecin arrivait dans notre direction. Il apportait la nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise. Mais son visage ferme et dur en disait long sur ce qu'il se passait. Mauvaise nouvelle. Mais elle n'était pas décédée. Je savais très bien le regard de compassion et le visage fermé des médecins sur nous quand nos proches s'en allaient au ciel, oui je le connaissais trop. Un souvenir des plus horrible...la mort de mes parents. Et je ne savais pas comment me tenir après. Pleurer ? Rigoler sous la tension ? Ou bien même m'enfuir le plus loin possible ? Aucune idée, et c'était pour cela que je devins froid et arrogant, avec un visage sans sentiment. Éviter de savoir comment réagir était pour moi la seule réaction. Et pourtant, là, à cet instant même, je n'y arrivais pas. Parce que c'était elle. Mais pourquoi ? Une voix grave et forte se fit entendre et mes réflexions se firent taire.

Médecin : Vous êtes de la famille de Haruno Sakura ?

Tema : Oui, comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin : Et bien, nous avons pu la sauver mais...

Saso : Le bébé est mort ?

Médecin : Non, mais le choc a touché le placenta, ainsi que les alentours. Nous avons du sortir l'enfant, qui devait normalement rester encore un mois dans le ventre.

Tema : C'est un prématuré ?

Médecin : Oui, mais il est sain et sauf et ne rencontre aucun problème.

Saso : Il ne sera pas handicapé ?

Médecin : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'avais une soudaine impression de me sentir à part. Je me demandais même pourquoi j'étais venu. C'était vrai, après tout, je suis le méchant dans tout ça ? Je l'avais blessé très profondément et je pensais résoudre cela en venant mais j'avais tort. Je m'enfonçais encore plus à chaque instant. Je m'étais mis de côté, les laissant discuter sans moi. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi. Il y avait plusieurs mois, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui, non. Pourquoi ? Mais je n'en savais fichtrement rien ! Et j'en avais véritablement marre de me poser toutes ces questions, aussi débiles les unes que les autres ! La seule chose qui me trottait depuis que le médecin s'était présenté, c'était ce lien que j'avais avec Sakura. L'enfant me fit comprendre dans quel merdier je m'étais fourré. Je ne pouvais le nier, je ne pourrait pas oublier cet être. Je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier Sakura et tout le reste, même si mon coeur me disait le contraire. Mes réflexion furent interrompus, et j'aurais de loin préférer ne rien entendre.

Médecin : L'enfant n'a rien eu, mais l'organe reproducteur était trop touché et risquait d'un moment à l'autre de déclencher une hémorragie interne.

Tema : Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Médecin : Je suis désolé mais nous avons du lui enlever ses ovaires. Elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant.

Toutes mes envies de rentrer chez moi étaient pour moi impossible, désormais. Avais-je bien entendu ? Le seul enfant qu'elle aura, c'était le mien ? Mes résolutions de m'éloigner d'elle pour son bien après s'envolèrent. Il m'était impossible de la laisser. Tout ça par ma faute...Je l'avais vraiment détruite. Et Sasori me tua du regard. Temari, elle, était trop choquée pour ne serait-ce bouger qu'un doigt. Mais dans quel merdier je m'étais fourré ? Je n'en ressortirait jamais.

Tema : On peut la voir ?

Médecin : Oui, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Elle doit se reposer.

Saso : Le bébé ?

Médecin : Il est en soin pour l'instant. Il sera avec Sakura dans pas longtemps.

Les hôpitaux, je n'avais jamais aimé cela. Ils portent la poisse. Et je souffrais à chaque à l'intérieur de ces murs. Le médecin nous indiqua la chambre de Sakura puis s'en alla. Je marchais derrière, un silence pesant autour de nous planait. C'était fou à quel point je ne faisait pas attention au bruit autour de nous, car on n'entendait que ça. Des bruits de pas, des voix tristes, dégoutées, tout laissaient échapper leur son mais ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'étais dans ma bulle. La porte de sa chambre était de plus en plus proche. Mon coeur se compressa d'un coup. Je ne voulais pas voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. Temari ouvrit lentement la porte, évitant de faire du bruit puis entra suivi de Sasori. Après un moment d'hésitation, j'entrai à mon tour. Les deux membres de sa famille se placèrent près du lit , tandis que moi je restais dans un coin de la pièce blanche. Le visage de Sakura était quelque peu amoché par une cicatrice au côté droit de son front. Des points de suture ont été fait dessus, elle avait du bien s'entailler. Son visage était sinon serein, apaisé, comme si tout allait bien. Or, c'était faux. Une infirmière se pointa au bout de quelques instants, avec l'enfant dans les bras. Nous avions largement dépassé les cinq minutes mais personne ne voulait s'en aller. Elle allait le donner à Temari quand celle-ci refusa et me pointa du doigt.

Tema : C'est le père, je pense qu'il mériterait de le prendre en premier.

Et c'était ainsi que je me retrouvai avec ma progéniture dans les bras. C'était un garçon. Il était vraiment minuscule, et cela se voyait qu'il était plus jeune que la normal. Heureusement, il semblait en pleine forme. Ses petite menottes étaient douces et je ne pu m'empêcher de les caresser, tout comme son minuscule visage. J'étais comme envouté en face de cet être minuscule, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Temari reçut un appel, et elle sortit pour y répondre. Sasori me fixa, enfin plutôt l'enfant. Il s'approcha et me murmura trois mots en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Saso : Restes avec eux.

Sasu : Quoi ?

Saso : Je sais que je me contredis par rapport à mon comportement de tout à l'heure mais je ne veux pas que mon neveux soit sans père.

Sasu : Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir.

Saso : Tu crois vraiment que Sakura veuille s'en occuper toute seule ? Moi non.

Je déviai mon regard vers elle. Il allait falloir attendre son réveil. Ce fut à ce moment que Temari revint, elle semblait soucieuse mais surtout énervée.

Tema : Je dois y aller.

Saso : Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Tema : Ma mère va mal. Elle a besoin de moi.

Saso : Son opération s'était pourtant bien passé ?

Tema : Je sais...

Saso : Je viens avec toi.

Tema : Et Sakura...?

Saso : Sasuke est là. Il s'en occupera, tout comme l'enfant.

Un silence pesant suivit. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux et j'acquiesçais. C'était normal, je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber. Je fais tout de même partie de cette famille. Durant toute la journée, je restais au chevet de Sakura, guettant l'enfant dans son lit. Je ne voulais plus être éloigné de lui. Mais la seule personne qui en décidera sera Sakura.

xXXXXXXx

Durant deux jours interminables, elle ne se réveilla pas. Temari et Sasori n'étaient toujours pas revenus et j'espérais de tout coeur qu'ils soient présents au moment où elle rouvrirait les yeux. Mais c'était peut-être trop demander. Je m'assoupis le visage entre mes bras, installé sur son lit. Elle choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Je ne le remarqua seulement quand une main me caressa les cheveux, me sortant du sommeil auquel je m'était enfermé. En relevant ma tête, je me retrouvai en face du visage de la rose. Elle me regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre ma présence en ces lieux.

Saku : Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasu : Tu as eu un accident.

Je n'avais pas remarqué les larmes dégoulinant sur son teint blême. Et quand son autre main se posa sur son ventre, je compris la douleur et le désespoir noyé dans ses pupilles. Quand je pivotai vers le berceau, plus rien n'y était. J'écarquillai les yeux, et commença à paniquer, me demandant pourquoi il n'était plus là. J'avais somnolé et voilà que l'enfant disparaissait. Sakura me fixa désespérément.

Saku : Pourquoi il n'est plus là ?

Sasu : Sakura, je sais que tu aurais préféré que je ne sois pas là, mais tu t'es fait renversé et ton enfant, enfin notre enfant, a dû naître plus tôt que prévu.

Saku : Quoi ?

Sasu : Tu as déjà accouché.

Elle scruta toute la chambre et me fixa, les sourcils froncés.

Saku : Où est-il ? Où est mon fils ?

Comment savait-elle le sexe de son enfant ? Ah oui, les techniques médicales le permettaient et je réfléchis. Fallait-il lui dire que je ne savais pas du tout où pouvait se trouver notre fils ? Ce n'était pas le bon moments pour ça, surtout qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait l'attendre mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui la lui révèlerait. Je me levai et ajoutai.

Sasu : Je reviens.

Je me rendis vers la porte mais dès que ma poigne serra la poignet, elle m'interpela.

Saku : Attends. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Sasu : Je...j'ai appris la nouvelle et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tous les deux comme ça.

Saku : ...

Je sortis de la salle et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver un médecin pouvant m'expliquer ce qui se passait avec l'enfant. Je courrait et plusieurs gens me gueulaient dessus qu'il ne fallait pas courir. Tant que je n'apercevrais pas d'hommes en blouse je ne m'arrêterais pas. Puis, quelqu'un me prit le bras. Une sage femme.

- : Monsieur, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Sasu : Je cherche mon enfant. C'est un prématuré.

- : Vous parlez de celui de la chambre 316 ?

Sasu : Oui.

- : Il devait partir en salle de soin.

Sasu : Qu'a-t-il ?

- : Rien de grave, il fallait juste vérifier si tout était en ordre.

Après ce moment de discussion, je rejoignis Sakura dans sa chambre. Elle fut heureuse de me revoir, elle ne devait pas aimer rester seule dans cette endroit glauque. Je m'assis sur le lit, la regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut elle qui commença la discussion.

Saku : Expliques-moi tout.

Sasu : C'est long à expliquer.

Saku : On a tout le temps.

Je fixai sa main posée sur son ventre. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ce geste. Je me rappelai que Sakura n'était pas proche de sa famille et elle ne voudra sûrement pas les voir. Ce qui signifia que seulement une infirmière ou moi-même devait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et j'étais certain que la meilleure solution était que ce soit moi. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, l'admirant dans la prunelle de ses yeux et soufflai.

Sasu : Sakura, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Saku : ...

Sasu : Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfant.

Un silence pesant s'était installé et je n'osais dire aucun mot. Son regard cherchait en moi quelque chose sur quoi elle pourrait se retenir. Mais seules ses lèvres tremblèrent et des mini perles d'eau s'échappèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle retira brusquement sa main de la mienne mais ne fuis pas mon regard de compassion pour autant. Elle devait sûrement avoir une envie irrépressible de pleurer et de se lâcher mais son ambition était autre. Elle ne voulait pas le faire et être fragile devant moi. Je la comprenais et voulut la prendre dans mes bras. Je me rapprochai même pour le faire mais je me stoppai en entendant deux personnes au pas de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur elle. C'était Temari et Sasori.

Tema : On a acheté de la bouffe, je suppose que tu n'a pas encore mang...

Sakura les fixait sans le moindre sentiment. Son visage s'était crispé depuis qu'ils avaient franchit la porte de sa chambre et son poing se serrait, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Temari resta immobile, peur de réveiller la colère de Sasuke dans le moindre de ses gestes. Mais Sasori n'était pas du même avis. Il venait de se lancer vers elle et la prit d'un coup dans ses bras.

Saso : Sakura, si tu savais combien tu m'avais manqué...

Saku : Sasori, lâches-moi.

Le choc s'empara du jeune homme. Pourtant il savait qu'elle réagirait de cette manière mais cela lui brisa le coeur, c'était perceptible dans ses pupilles. Il se recula lentement.

Tema : Sakura...

Saku : Allez-vous en.

Tema : Mais...

Saku : DEGAGEZ !

La tension était au plus fort, Temari et Sasori frissonnaient d'angoisse et décidèrent de s'en aller le plus loin possible de la chambre, sachant désormais qu'ils n'étaient plus la bienvenue. Moi, je restai immobile, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais partir ou non. Sakura ne se tourna même pas vers moi et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses mains cachaient son visages et sans même me regarder, elle me demanda de sortir. Ce n'était pas le même ton, sa parole n'était qu'un simple murmure désespéré. J'en compris qu'elle voulait seulement être seule et que je pourrais peut-être revenir. Je décidai donc de la laisser tranquille et rejoignis sa famille dehors.

xXXXXXXx

Le lendemain, je la retrouvai endormi avec son enfant dans les bras. Cela me rendis mélancolique et une petite voix au fond de moi m'ordonna de ne plus jamais les laisser seuls. Non, c'était décidé. Je ferais tout pour vivre avec eux. Je m'allongeai sur le lit à côté d'eux et les prit dans mes bras, ensemble. Mes paupières se fermèrent et mon âme divagua dans le pays des rêves. Quand je me réveillai, Sakura l'était déjà et elle caressait la tête de notre bébé.

Sasu : Sakura...

Saku : Ah, tu es réveillé.

Je m'assis, les lâchant ainsi, et m'étira les bras. Elle me fixait toujours mais je n'osais pas la regarder. Alors elle décida de commencer la discussion.

Saku : Pourrais-tu m'expliquer tout depuis le début. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Sasu : Tu sais déjà tout.

Saku : Non.

Sasu : Si. Tu as eu un accident. Tu as dû accouché plus tôt que prévu et tu n'a plus aucun organe reproducteur dans ton ventre. Ça te va ?

Quand son visage devint triste, je me rendu compte que j'avais été un peu trop fort.

Saku : Pourquoi me parle-tu comme ça ? Je voulais seulement savoir...

Sasu : Désolé...

Je lui pris la main, et la serra fortement. Elle continua de caresser l'enfant de l'autre main. Tout en l'embrassant sur le front et les joues, elle continua doucement.

Saku : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sasu : Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Saku : Précises.

Sasu : Je veux...rester avec vous.

Saku : Quoi ?

Sasu : Je ne veux plus vous laisser seuls, je veux vivre avec toi et voir mon fils grandir devant moi.

Après ma déclaration plus qu'explicite, elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit soudainement en rivant son regard vers la fenêtre. Mon pouce ondulait en forme de rond sur sa peau douce et mon autre main parvint jusqu'à sa joue, la forçant à me regarder de nouveau. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sa réaction fut de laisser échapper quelques larmes sur son visage magnifique. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Et j'essayai de tenter le coup. Alors je m'approchai lentement sans la lâcher du regard. À travers celui-ci, je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point je les aimais désormais. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer tandis que nos lèvres s'effleurèrent pour ensuite s'unir. Le toucher était doux et je tirai sur sa nuque pour plus de contact. Sakura se laissa emporté dans cette océan de douceur et de bonheur en m'autorisant d'approfondir le baiser. Je ne perdis pas une miette de ce que j'avais osé oublier pour mon bien, avais-je pensé, et inspecta de ma langue tous les recoins de sa bouche. Nos langues dansèrent et je mis fin au baiser quand le souffle nous manqua. Nous nous admirâmes dans le blanc des yeux et elle caressa ma lèvre inférieur avec ses doigts fins. Je les embrassai en réponse, tout en admirant ses perles émeraudes.

Saku : Sasuke...

Sasu : Je t'aime...je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Ça m'a fait trop mal de te savoir entre la vie et la mort, et que ce soit de ma faute.

Saku : Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Sasu : Si, tu étais chamboulée et voir Temari t'as rendu folle. Si tu avais toute ta raison à ce moment là, tu ne te serais pas jeté sur l...

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupa, ne voulant pas entendre la suite, en m'embrassant. Je répondis au baiser et l'enlaçai, notre fils se trouvant entre nous. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, elle me regarda tendrement.

Saku : Ne me fais plus jamais souffrir...

Sasu : Promis.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Un belle fin, non ?<p>

Je rappelle juste que le prochain sera seulement un épilogue. Il doit faire deux pages environ. C'est rien comparé aux autres, je vous préviens. On peut dire que c'est fini, mais c'est trop coupé pour moi. Finir comme ça, c'est nul ! =)

Reviews ?


	4. Epilogue

Et voici le dernier chapitre de _Catastrophe. _En espérant que la fin vous plaise, je vous laisse la lire pour avoir ensuite vos impressions et commentaires de fin. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophe !<strong>

**Chapitre 4 :** Épilogue

POV Sakura

Les jours suivirent et Sasuke resta toujours auprès de Seiji et moi. Sa douceur envers moi était presque inimaginable mais j'en fus subjuguée. Après ma sortie, nous avions décidé que notre famille allait vivre chez Sasuke. Durant un mois entier, Sasuke prenait soin de moi mais aussi de notre fils Seiji. C'était dans ces moments là que je m'étais totalement trompé quand je disais que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout était possible. Je lui demandai de reprendre le travail. Au début, il refusa mais je fus très convaincante. Notre entreprise était en chute libre et il fallait y remédier. Notre entreprise parce que je voulais y retourner pour les soutenir. Cela avait fait sourire mon brun et le lendemain de ce jour, j'avais de nouveau un travail. Itachi était même revenu pour remonter la pente car Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal. Mais pour l'instant, je m'occupai de mon petit bout de chou. Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais Sasuke faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me rapprocher de ma famille que j'avais si longtemps oublié. J'avais coupé les ponts avec eux et il m'était impossible de l'effacer. Mais Sasuke n'était de cet avis. Alors, à la place de se disputer, je laissais courir tous les essais de mon petit ami en les refusant poliment. Il ne gueulait jamais dessus mais je voyais très bien dans son regard qu'il en était déçu.

Nous étions le nouvel an, soit le 31 décembre, et Sasuke avait préparé une magnifique fête. Cela me faisait sourire car un an tout juste, nous avion fait la pire connerie de notre vie. Mais ça nous avait rapproché beaucoup plus que je n'aurais pensé. Un sourire se peint sur mon visage et Sasuke le remarqua. Il s'approcha et me le demanda.

Saku : Et dire qu'il y a un an, on s'était saouler ensemble !

Sasu : Hnn.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa doucement. Je pris Seiji avec moi et m'assis sur une chaise. Je me sentais bien, pourtant quelque chose clochait. Sasuke n'était pas apaisé, il était crispé. Pourquoi ?

Saku : Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ?

Sasu : Si, si.

Puis la sonnette retentit dans la salle. Il me regarda, attendant une réaction. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Il me pris Seiji et me demanda d'aller ouvrir. Je ne le sentais pas su tout. Et quelle surprise quand j'ouvris la porte et comprit ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos. Temari se trouvait en tête tandis que mes parents et mon frère en arrière. La colère s'empara de moi et avant que ma cousine n'ouvre la bouche, je leur fermai la porte au nez. Puis je me dirigeai vers mon petit ami. Avant que je n'arrive, il avait déposé notre fils dans sa chaise haute et je sentais qu'il attendait que ma fureur tombe sur lui. Il n'en fut pas déçu.

Saku : Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je t'ai pourtant repéter de milliers de fois que je ne voulais plus jamais les voir ni en entendre parler !

Sasu : Sakura, écoutes-moi.

Saku : Non, c'est toi qui m'écoutes ! Ils m'ont déçu étant jeune et je ne veux pas les pardonner.

Sasu : Sakura...

Saku : Tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne plus jamais me faire souffrir.

J'étais désormais en pleurs et ce que je venais de dire avait choqué Sasuke. Il détourna le regard et je continuai fortement.

Saku : Je t'avais fait confiance ! Fais-les partir de l'entrée si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Je ne veux plus les voir ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jam..!

Sans aucune parole, sans aucun son, il me prit dans ses bras tout en m'expliquant que c'était pour mon bien. N'importe quoi ! Cela ne me rendait aucunement joyeuse. Mes larmes s'intensifièrent et il commença à m'expliquer mon erreur.

Sasu : Sakura. Tu as une famille. Pourquoi la laisser disparaître alors qu'ils ne veulent que tu voir vivre heureuse ? Tu m'as longtemps déçu en refusant de les revoir et de renouer avec eux. Je les vois de temps en temps quand j'ai le temps et ils s'en veulent tellement de t'avoir fait du mal quand tu étais encore avec eux. Je te demande de ne pas les laisser disparaître de ta vie. Car moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais gardé ma famille aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Je n'ai plus personne et toi, tu les as encore. Réfléchis.

Tout ce qu'il venait de me dire me rendis lâche. J'avais coupé les liens avec eux par gaminerie qui datait de plus de dix années. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de continuer aussi bêtement ? Sasuke venait de me lancer quelque chose en plein sur moi qui me fit réagir. Et Sasuke attendait que je réponde. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me dirigeai juste vers l'entrée. Quand j'ouvris, Temari consolait ma mère qui était en pleurs. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle me remarqua. Sasori me prit dans ses bras et s'excusa pour son non-soutien d'il y a dix ans. Je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner aussi facilement mais je ferais mon possible. Et cela pour Sasuke. Pour qu'il ait une famille, même si ce n'était pas la sienne. Sasuke les firent entre dans notre demeure. Ma mère s'était jeté sur moi pour pleurer à chaude larmes tout en s'excusant d'avoir autant été méprisante dans le passé. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas les décevoir mais les ignorer un jour et le lendemain les accepter était très difficile. Sasuke sentait ma faiblesse et il me prit dans ses bras quand me mère me lâcha.

Sasu : Merci.

Il m'avait murmuré ce mot qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. Et malgré les difficultés, j'allais continué à faire mon possible pour ceux que j'aimais. Sasuke, j'étais certaine que tu ne voulais que mon bien mais la douleur que j'ai éprouvé pendant ma jeunesse m'avait aveuglée. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord, tu avais raison. Et je t'écouterais désormais car tu m'avais sorti de toute la souffrance qui me tuait à petit feu. Merci, Sasuke. Merci.

_Il y aurait toujours pire  
>Mais c'est dans le pire<br>Que tu as le meilleur du monde  
>Quoique que l'on puisse écrire<br>C'est dans le pire  
>Que tu as le meilleur du monde.<em>

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Et c'est maintenant que se termine cette fiction que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Vous me direz si ce genre d'histoire vous plait. Je pourrais en faire d'»autre du même genre. Mais ça prendra du temps. ^^'<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et «reviewé» ! Ça me donne envie d'écrire énormément vite mes prochaine fics. Bisous à tous et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire ! ;P

YuMe


End file.
